Puppy Love
by Pumpkin Cupcake
Summary: Some characters from Percy Jackson are in this...but they are WOLVES!
1. Prologe

_**Prologue**_

"Amy! Amy! Wake up!" Chloe shook Amy with her front paws until Amy would wake up. "What is it now?" Amy mumbled, barely awake. "Percy's outside to see you" Chloe said, smiling from ear to ear. Amy jumped to her feet and hid behind Chloe. "I don't want him to see me like this! My fur's not even brushed!" Chloe then fell to the floor, laughing at the top of her lungs. "What?" Amy was confused. "You….You….It was all a joke, Amy!" Chloe laughed in the middle of her words. Amy's face turned red as she was embarrassed, and also angry, but at the same time she laughed along with her friend. Ryder soon passed by with Percy. Chloe jumped to her feet, and Amy hid behind her again. "Hey girlies!" Ryder said hi-fiving Chloe. "Where's Amy?" Percy said, walking up to Chloe. Chloe moved to the left, and Amy was sitting right there. Percy chuckled and smiled at Amy, and she blushed. "I've got someone for you two to meet." He then whistled, and a blonde wolf walked in. "This is my new girlfriend, Annabeth."


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Amy just looked at Percy in shock. _How could he do this? _she thought. Annabeth smiled at the girls, and then nuzzled Percy. Chloe was mad, mad with anger that her BFF's crush went off and found a girl of his liking, NOT Amy. "We have to go now" Chloe said, nudging Amy. Amy agreed, and he two ran off to their secret underground hideout den. On the other hand, Percy and Annabeth went to their den, while Ryder went off to his den and took a stroll around the beach around the island. Back to the girls. Chloe put the leaf cover back on the entrance hole, then went over to Amy and watched her draw something into the dirt wall. Amy had on a sad and angry face, and she drew a heart with P+A into it, then took one of her claws and scratched through it. Chloe felt bad for Amy, but she went off to her boulder. When Amy and Chloe built this "fort", a humongous boulder came in and dug a tunnel to make a hole. The girls have used this as their hangout ever since. Chloe started to attack her boulder, but then got bored and went to the back to fetch a moose skull. Chloe had dug a big "hole" behind the boulder, so that was her part of the den. She came back with the skull and gnawed the funny but sad story into the bone. Amy sighed softly and turned to Chloe. "I'm going for a walk to calm down." "Sure" was the muffled reply. Amy then pushed the leaf cover off, jumped out, put the cover back in its place, then set off. The birds were happily singing a song, the chipmunks scurrying around for acorns and berries, and the whitetail deer herd was quietly grazing in the field. But then the chipmunks scrambled up the trees, the deer galloped off, and the birds flew to the leaves of the trees. Amy stopped and looked around. _What are they doing?_ Then she heard a rustling noise. Amy turned around and saw Annabeth. "What are you doing here, jerk?" Annabeth growled. Amy sank to the ground and layed back her ears. "What are you doing?" Amy whined. Annabeth smiled an evil smile, and then put her face right in front of Amy's. "Get out of here, or your little life will be gone!" Amy nodded quickly, and then raced off to the hideout, mumbling under her breath. Once she got to her destination, she yanked off the leaf cover, jumped in, and threw back on the leaves. "What's the rustling rush?" Chloe said. Her skull was gone, she was sitting down, and her eyes sparkled in the beam of sunlight coming through the leaves. "I met Annabeth at the woods. She told me to get out of there, or my 'little life' would be gone." Chloe thought for a moment, looking up and tilting her head. She then looked at Amy with a smile on her face. "Remember when you guys were pups? You came over to me and my mom's den and told me that you challenged Annabeth to get her own territory." Amy suddenly perked up. "Now I remember! We were arguing over how adults get whatever land they want. I _had_ challenged her to get her own territory, but as a pup. It seems that she was successful." Chloe nodded in agreement. "You should tell Percy about this." Amy agreed, and then the two girls jumped out. Amy pulled off the leaf cover from Chloe's head, put it back, and then ran to Percy's den. Once they got there, Chloe barked, "Percy? Are you home?" Percy barked back, and then came out a few seconds later. Chloe then ran off, while Amy walked up to Percy. "I have something to tell you. Ever since Annabeth and I were pups, we have been enemies of each other. I told her to get a territory of her own, and she did. I must've trespassed it, because she growled at me to get out, or my life would leave." Percy sat down and thought for a moment, then looked at Amy in the eyes.


End file.
